


First Time

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Steve felt nervous as Thor lay over him, pressing gentle kisses to his neck and collarbone, slowly trailing them lower and lower.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: MCU, Steve/any male, Steve's first time

Steve felt nervous as Thor lay over him, pressing gentle kisses to his neck and collarbone, slowly trailing them lower and lower. Steve closed his eyes and arched into the kisses, moaning softly as he felt them on his stomach. 

"Is this okay?" Thor asked, fingers gently rubbing into Steve's hips. Steve opened his eyes and looked down at Thor. The man had been so patient with Steve in the years they had been dating, allowing Steve to take his time with things and now, Steve was finally giving up his virginity to him. 

Steve reached out with a shaky hand and touched Thor's cheek, Thor turned his head and pressed a kiss to Steve's palm and Steve couldn't help but smile. "Yes," He answered, running his fingers through Thor's hair and the other man lowered his head once more. He gasped, hips bucking as Thor took him into his mouth, nearly coming right there and then.


End file.
